Clause Elberg
:For the counterpart in the timeline created by Nero's incursion, see Clause Elberg (alternate reality)‎. |occupation = Chief Engineer |rank = Lieutenant commander |image2 = Older_Elberg_2.jpg |caption2 = Elberg in the 2278 |insignia1 = |insignia2 = }} Clause Elberg was a star fleet officer who spent much of his career as the engineer of the USS Eagle. (Star Trek: Eagle) Early Life Elberg was born in the city of Munich, Germany. He was an only child of Otto Elberg, the owner of a cafe and beer brewery. In his teen years he enjoyed repairing hover crafts and other vehicles at the local repair center. At the age of 14 he met a starfleet officer, Lieutenant Harrison. Harrison asked where the nearest repair shop was located in order to fix a problem with his shuttle's plasma junction. Young Clause was able to help with the repairs, Harrison recommended that Clause join starfleet one day to put his skills to use. Starfleet career He joined Starfleet when he was 18 and became an engineer. In 2258 he married Lena Hertzen after he met her on Alpha Centauri. His first ship to be posted on was the ship T'pau. He would later serve on the as a transporter lieutenant where he first met and befriended Michele Tyler. In 2265 he was promoted to lieutenant commander and chief engineer of the transport ship USS Quasar (NCC-M06) under Captain Allen Clark. shortly after Elberg was promoted, one of Elberg's younger officers Nick Sather made some modifications to the warp drive without Elberg’s permission. This change to the warp drive caused an imbalance, which sent the Quasar into a wormhole placing them in Klingon space. The ship was shortly afterwards captured by a Klingon task force under Commander Kruge. His boarding party stole the ship’s cargo of dilithium, killed several crew members, and sent the ship back to Federation space. (Star Trek: Eagle) In 2267 Lena gave birth to their son Paul Elberg, Clause was away from his family for most of Paul's childhood. (Star Trek: Valkyrie) In 2268 Elberg would return to his home town of Munich Germany to work on the Antyllus NCC-2071 project at the Heisenhoff research post. On the USS EAGLE In 2269 he was chief engineer and third in command of the under Zach Banner. One week after the Eagle was launched, unknown to Elberg, the captain’s mirror counterpart attempted to kill him and take his place. Zach Banner ordered him to install a device that would cause a reaction with the warp drive to transport the ship to the mirror universe. Once the mirror Banner’s plan was stopped Elberg attempted to reactivate the warp drive that was not working so they could return to their own universe. While the was chasing the USS Eagle the ship went into the Romulan Neutral Zone, forcing the ISS Eagle to fall back. Elberg would receive help repairing his warp engines from the Romulans of the Romulan Republic. (Into the Mirror (Eagle episode) ) ''Bismarck Infected'' In early 2270 Elberg was in command of the eagle while Banner and Tyler beamed over to investigate the captain's old ship, the . Unknown to them the ship was under control of an insane alien computer that raised the shields preventing their escape. Elberg took ensign Oakley Gelson’s idea of using the ship’s phasers to lower the Bismarck s shields but this only caused the computer to fire back at the Eagle, taking out their weapons. Elberg then obeyed Banner’s order to launch a group of shuttles on auto pilot filled with antimatter to ram the Bismarck. The plan was only a distraction for Banner to take out the computer and it worked perfectly. Elberg and the crew brought the Bismarck back to a Federation starbase. ( The Bismark (Eagle episode) ) ''Pirate Capture'' During a mission to pick up classified cargo from Epsilon Indi IV, Elberg and the ship’s doctor Charlie Christianson were kidnapped by a group of pirates. Once onboard, Elberg found it was one of his former officers, Nick Sather, who had defected. When the pirates were about to have Elberg and Christianson subjected to their stolen klingon mind-sifter, the two were able to escape. Elberg found a power sub-junction and was able to temporarily shut down the pirate vessel’s cloaking device, making it possible for the Eagle to find them, but Sather was still able to find Elberg and bring him to the interrogation chamber. However, once there, Sather had a change of heart and rescued Clause at the last moment. After the crew was found by the Eagle, Elberg allowed Sather to continue his career in Starfleet. ( Past Regrets (Eagle episode) ) War on Ekos Elberg was one of the members of the mission on shuttle craft Goddard along with Charlie Christianson and Mark Brennen, this mission was to bring Commodore Alexander Enwright to a conference with the First Federation at Deep Space 3. During the journey to link up with the USS Yorktown, the shuttlecraft was attacked by Elasi Pirates. The same ship that had attacked the USS Eagle recently under command of Captain Seluk. Seluk, only needed the Commodore and left the other starfleet crew for dead. The shuttle crew was able to make it to a nearby M-class planetoid, unknown to them at the time it was Ehre, on the outer rim of the Eko-zaon system. Once landed Brennen offered to go out on foot and find if the planet had intelligent life or at least a supply of food. Elberg agreed but after several hours, after no word from Brennen, he allowed Christianson to go out on foot to find him. Once back the doctor told Elberg what he found, much to his shock, a soldier dressed in the uniform of the SS of the old earth state of Nazi Germany. Both he and Elberg assumed that this soldier was an Ekosion, the same influenced by John Gill years before. Once the soldier tracked the shuttle's location he opened fire with his Mauser rifle. Clause had a plan to fake a surrender, while the soldier was distracted by Clause, Christianson fired his phaser to stun the attacker. After the attack Clause was able to steal the Ekosion's uniform in order to find what happened to Brennen. Once on base, Clause was approached by a Miss Aleea, an Ekosian woman. He asked for directions for where the prison block was. Aleea was already in the process of getting information from Brennen so she assumed Elberg was Starfleet, but said nothing. She gave him direction to the base generator room where Brennen was working. In the base generator room Brennen was surprised to see Mr. Elberg come in dressed in an ekosion uniform. The phone rang and with a warning from Aleea, Selin held the two star fleet officers at gunpoint, knowing Brennen was all the use he need. Brennen and Elberg were brutally interrogated to find out what star fleet wanted, believing they were spies. With Brennen's help General Noric was able to commence Operation Melakon, a coup against the Ekosion government. Their new super weapon, that Brennen had unknowingly helped finish, fired on the Zaon home world. Killing thousands of Zaons and the Ekosian chancellor, Eneg. The ekosion military, along with ships and troops from the ZDF (Zeon defence Force), made quick work of Noric's men. As Elberg and Brennen were about to make their escape Aleea found the two and held them at gunpoint with a captured Zeon phaser. Brennen was able to talk Aleea into sparing their lives, feeling sympathy she stunned the two. Elberg and Brennen didn't awake until long after the battle was over, stranding the crew on the planet still. It was over a week until their call was picked up by Holt Allen and the USS Antyllus. (Star Trek: Eagle - Patterns of Destruction (Eagle episode) ) Stolvez incident Elberg was in temporary command of the Eagle while Banner and Tyler were on a diplomatic mission to the Stolvez system in 2270. The talks were over a Federation treaty for mining on their home world but the events of the talks went in a different direction as planned. After a emergency transmission from captain Banner from the surface Clause ordered the Eagle to give covering orbital fire to assist the Captain and crew on the surface who were engaged in a fire fight with Stolvez rebels. (Starship Antyllus- 247 (Antyllus episode) ) later career He was even still serving as chief engineer of the Eagle by the 2280s under her new captain, Katy Garretson. (Star Trek: Eagle The Bismark (Eagle episode)) Ancestry The Elberg line can be tracked back several centuries on earth. One of Clause's ancestors, although reluctant of him to admit, was a member of the Hitler Youth. Johann Elberg, at the age of 14, also saw combat in the second world war during the battle of Berlin in 1945. (Patterns of Destruction (Eagle episode) ) Chronology *2237: Clause Elberg is born on Earth *2255: Elberg enters Starfleet Academy *2265: Elberg is promoted to lieutenant commander and chief engineer of the SS Quasar *2269: Elberg is promoted to chief engineer of the USS Eagle Service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Star Trek: Eagle